Interview with a Sith 30 - DARTH REVAN
by scottivan
Summary: Have you ever wanted to get to know a sith lord autside of the dark side?


**Today, for interview number 30, I interview the legendary Darth Revan,  
Dark Lord of the Sith (Approx. 3994 BBY - 3638 BBY)**

**INTERVIEWER** \- Greetings, Lord Revan. Do you have a free moment, to answer some questions?

**DARTH REVAN** \- Only if you make it fast. I have a job to do. I have a republic to destroy.

**INTERVIEWER** \- You are the most unique and celebrated dark lord in history. Not many people  
realise this, however you served the dark side on two different occasions. Can you elaborate on  
why you turned on the jedi?

**DARTH REVAN** \- I never abandoned the jedi. They abandoned me, when they chose to abandon  
a peaceful people to invasion and slaughter by the Mandalorians. They refused to get involved, believing  
it the will of the force. I disagreed with their decision then. I still do. It's not right.

**INTERVIEWER** \- After the Mandalorian Wars, you left for the outer rim, in hopes of locating and eliminating  
a growing threat to the republic. That turned out to be the sith, led by Emperor Vitiate. Why did you then  
join the sith, and attempt to destroy the republic once you returned?

**DARTH REVAN** \- I never joined the sith in the manner in which you describe. When I first confronted

Emperor Vitiate, he attempted to control and dominate my mind. However, he failed. When I returned  
to the republic, I realized that the jedi were corrupt beyond repair. They needed to fall. Sadly, in war,  
innocents die. My war with the jedi and their republic was no different. I attempted to form my own  
sith empire. Someday, that will happen, the dark side willing.

**INTERVIEWER** \- After being betrayed by your apprentice Darth Malek, the jedi capture you, and somehow  
managed to erase your memory, and retrained you as a jedi master again. So why did you join the dark side  
a second time, after killing Malek?

**DARTH REVAN** \- To protect my family from the sith and Emperor Vitiate. After regaining some of my lost  
memories and identity, I left to confront Vitiate again. This time, with the help of the traitor Lord Scourge,  
Emperor Vitiate imprisoned me, and feed on my force energy, as well as attempted to gain access to any  
intelligence he could from me. Once escaping, I was forced to embrace the dark side again for survival.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Fair enough. Enough talking shop. How does Darth Revan relax after a long, tiring day?

**DARTH REVAN** \- Does sleeping count as relaxation? I'm not getting any younger.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Does Darth Revan have a favourite meal?

**DARTH REVAN** \- Nothing specific, just as long as it is cooked well. I hate raw, or slightly cooked meats.  
A good way to get food poisoning.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Does Darth Revan enjoy any hobbies?

**DARTH REVAN** \- I like to dance. I used to dance very often with my wife, Bastila.

**INTERVIEWER** \- What would be your greatest legacy?

**DARTH REVAN** \- My wisdom. Because of my background as both a jedi master and dark lord, I have a very  
unique view point, which few others have. While they each have a different view of the force; in many aspects  
they are similar. Both want to bring peace and security to the galaxy. However, their methods to obtain these  
are very different. The jedi want democracy; the sith want to have total control. You can find my wisdom within  
my holocron, which I left on Lehon.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Unfortunately, your holocron was destroyed. After the internal power source failed, it was smashed  
and ground to dust by Darth Bane.

**DARTH REVAN** \- Then Darth Bane is a fool. The whole point of a holocron is to teach future generations of sith the many  
secrets of the dark side. He should have passed it on to his apprentice. Contrary to popular belief, a holocron's power source  
can be replaced. All he had to do was insert a synthetic, dark side infused kyber crystal. That way, only someone powerful in the  
dark side could access it.

**INTERVIEWER** \- I was under the impression that a holocron becomes useless once the internal power source fails. Can a holocron  
even accept an external power source? Wouldn't installing a dark side infused synthetic kyber crystal have given your holocron  
the personality of Darth Bane?

**DARTH REVAN** \- No. The personality of the creator is stored within the capstone, not the kyber crystal. The crystalline structure  
of a holocron is the perfect conductor. A kyber crystal is an almost endless energy source. That is why both jedi and sith use them  
to power their lightsabers. Most holocrons are built with a small compartment near the bottom to insert amulets, talismans, and  
other powerful objects. All Bane had to do was insert a kyber crystal, making sure both ends touched the holocron edges.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Thank you for clearing that up. One final question; boxers or briefs?

**DARTH REVAN** \- Briefs, naturally. I hate the feel of boxers.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Thank you kindly, my lord, for your time.


End file.
